fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marty (Cartoon Parody)
Marty is a minor antagonist in Cartoon Parody. He is Sour Cream's father, the ex-lover of Vidalia and the manager of Greg Universe's until the latter abandoned him, preferring to stay in Beach City to be with Rose Quartz. Personality Like this original counterpart, Marty is shown to be arrogant, insensitive, uncaring, cruel, and selfish, as seen in "Story for Steven", during Greg's concert at Beach City. Rather than managing Greg's merchandise booth like he was supposed to, he was shown hanging out with Vidalia at the back of the van. He is also shown to be compassionate and concerned only about himself and getting what he wants. He made no excuses and didn't try to hide the fact that he is only using Greg to get what he wants; mainly money, women, and fame. This is reflected in the fact that he spent most, if not all, of his time in Beach City with Vidalia and her friends yet he has no qualms about dumping and leaving her behind once the two had to move on with the Mr. Universe tour. This behavior extends even to his son, Sour Cream, who he uses to advertise his effervescent soda. His attitude about using people for his own gain and pleasure was summed up in his reply to Greg when he tells him he wants to stay in Beach City with Rose: "See, Greg, this is your problem: You want one huge woman when you could have multiple smaller ones.". History Marty first appeared in a photo of him and Greg together. Steven asked what happened to Marty and Greg replies saying that Marty "is dead to him". Greg told to Steven that he considered Marty a friend for him, but what Greg didn't realize is that Marty was just using him for his greed all this time to get more money, taking 75% of the profits of each concert they went. Marty also never cared about his position as manager of Greg, as he instead of helping Greg with the merchandise, Marty always wanted to hang out with Vidalia in Greg's van. Marty even insulted Greg when he committed a simple error and always contradicted Greg's words. Then, when Greg wanted to stay with Rose, Marty taunted him saying that he could have more girls than a "one huge woman". While they discussed, a truck almost hit them but Marty achieved to turn the van. Greg finally asks why Marty is who takes the decisions and Marty tells him that it's because he is his manager and as such, he will take Greg to another city to force him to sing and he will like it. Furious for how Marty treated him all the time, Greg yells at Marty ordering him to get out of the van, but when Marty denied in doing so, Greg kicks Marty from his van leaving him in the road. When the flashback ended, Steven holds the photo of him and Greg saying that he was the worst, however, Greg also thanks Marty because if it wasn't for him, he never could meet Rose. He is last seen in the episode when Greg puts the photo of him and Marty together. Later, it is revealed that Marty is actually Sour Cream's father, meaning that he impregnated Vidalia some time before he left Beach City. In the beginning of the episode, he returns to Beach City for unknown reasons and reunites with his son Sour Cream, who had been fighting with his stepfather Yellow Tail. Marty and Greg also meet up again, however, they both settle their conflict, encouraging Steven to give up his hatred of Marty. Marty immediately supports Sour Cream's musical career and offers to help him set up a concert, although Yellow Tail is suspicious of his motives and doesn't want his stepson to hang around the man who abandoned his mother. At the concert, it's revealed that Marty just wanted to promote the Guacola soda brand because he had a marketing deal with the company, much to the dismay of Sour Cream. As everyone is disgusted by the undrinkable soda, Sour Cream snaps at his father, tells him off and puts on a real concert. Before he leaves, Marty informs Greg that he came to Beach City because he had to give him a check for 10, 000, 000 dollars, because, as revealed in the next episode, he used one of his songs to advertise a burger restaurant and that he would most likely be sued if he didn't give Greg the money he earned. He leaves afterwards. Appearence Quotes Trivia Category:Cartoon Parody Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Greedy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Trickster Category:Karma Houdini Category:Crossover Villains Category:Male Villains